Composting devices are known to implement a composting cycle for biologically and chemically decomposing organic material, such as food waste, into compost for use as a fertilizer and soil amendment. The composting cycle can be implemented in a composting bin by providing water, heat and aeration to the refuse, and can require a period of time for completion. Composting devices usually require a large floor space or a large volume for installation. Further, some composting devices can be a batch type device, therefore cannot be effective in producing compost in a continuous way.